The Karma Club
by Heartless Lullaby
Summary: Karma always works in mysterious ways. But what happens when three girls decides to take the progress of Karma into their own hands. Never forget karma works in both ways. SharpayOc,GabriellaOc,TROYPAY
1. Trailer

**So I just finished reading the book The Karma Club. And decided to make a HSM fanfic off the book. So I hope you enjoy it. This is only the trailer for this.**

**Discalimer: I do not own the plot of the story or High School Musical or any of the characters from High School Musical. **

_**Sharpay Evans never really believed in karma.**_

"_Karma, you know what goes around comes around. You do something good, something good happens back you. You do something bad, something bad happens to you" Kelsey said matter factly._

"_Kelsey that's all silly talk" Sharpay said while laughing._

_**This is until her boyfriend cheats on her with the most popular girl in school.**_

_(shows Sharpay walks into a room where her boyfriend, Kevin, is making out with Gabriella making out.)_

"_Kevin what is this" Sharpay said trying to cry._

_**Sharpay decides it's time for karma to come into play**_

_(shows Sharpay, Kelsey, and Taylor are all in Sharpay's room.)_

"_I say it's time for us to take karma in our own hands and get payback for every guy who hurt us." Sharpay concluded._

"_I thought you didn't believe in karma?" Kelsey asked confusingly._

" _The retreat my mom made me go with her helped me believe in it. But that's beside the point. I say we swear off boys till graduation and get revenge on every single guy that hurt us." Sharpay explained._

"_I'm in" Taylor said and put her hand out_

"_Me too" Kelsey said putting her hand on top of Taylor's._

"_Perfect" Sharpay said putting her hand top of Kelseys._

_**But never forget how karma works, what goes around comes around.**_

_Shows Sharpay on the phone_

"_Honey Ryan been in accident" Sharpay's Mom said on the other line_

_Flashes and shows Kelsey held at gun point_

_Flashes and shows Taylor throwing up in the bathroom._

**The Karma Club. Coming soon to a Monitor near you.**

**So theres the trailer for you :'D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**BTW THIS WILL BE A TROYPAY :D**


	2. Prologue

**I'd like to thank those who read this and the one who reviewed. So I'm going to continue and give you the first chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**BTW this is whole story is in Sharpay's point of view**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of this. Just made up charcters.**

**Chapter 1**

I've never truly believed in karma. That wasn't until the summer between junior and senior year. But the real story starts a couple months before junior year ended. It all started with a magazine and simple article in it. That's when it all changed.

I was studying for the big history final coming up, when my phone rang. I looked at who was calling, it was Kelsi, and I decide to ignore it since she always calls. I turn back to my notes and continue reading them, when once again my phone rings. Aggravated I answer my phone.

"What?" I asked slightly mad.

"'Pay you gotta get down to Ray's now!" Kelsey said.

"I can't I'm studying." I said sighing.

"But it's really important, you want to see this." Kelsi said excitedly.

I sighed. Kelsi has been my best friend since like diapers. She knows more about me than anyone. Like exactly how she knows I'll debate for 30 seconds wether to go to Ray's Drug Store, swhere she works, then I'll slip on my shoes. Which, I did and arrived 10 minutes later.

"So what's the big emergency that I just had to come down?" I asked when I arrived.

Kelsi slid me a copy Real Teen magazine , "Look at page 25" she said simply.

I flipped to page 25 and grinned immediately.

"THEY PUBLISHED IT?" I screamed excitedly.

"Yep" Kelsi said and smiled.

A couple months back I summated and photo and essay about my boyfriend, Jake, to Real Teens, "Meet My Boyfriend" article.

"I can't believe it got published! Do you know what this means?" I exclaimed.

"What?" Kelsi asked confused.

"It means instant popularity for Jake. And since I'm his girlfriend and you're my friends, it means popularity for us. And invites to the loft!" I said happily

"What's so great about the loft?" Kelsi asked.

"Ummm anyone whose anyone is there!" I stated and rolled my eyes.

"Sharpay, if you haven't noticed we are all high school kids, not A-list celebrities." Kelsi stated.

"Whatever Kels, but still we won't be nobodies anymore will be somebody!" I exclaimed.

KElsi laughed, "Ok sharpay just give me the three buck and you and the magazine can go be happy togheter: She said

I handed her three bucks, "Thank you for shopping at Jays have a great day" She said cheesy.

I laughed and walked home.

But at that time did I not know that this one little article would change me, my friends, and some other peoples' lives for the worse.

**I know this was short and I'm sorry. I promise the chapters will get longer and better.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
